This invention is related to disposable garments for hunters, and more particularly to a waterproof garment having gloves integrally connected to the ends of the sleeves to assist the user in dressing out large game in the field.
Freshly killed animals, such as deer, elk, bear, and moose, must be prepared immediately after they have been killed, and before they are removed from the woods. The procedure used in gutting an animal is both unpleasant and messy. Even skilled and careful hunters get some blood on their hunting garments unless they are removed. This is very inconvenient in cold weather.
Disposable garments are known in the prior art for other purposes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,236 to Lloyd discloses a garment of paper. However, such a garment would not be useful in protecting a hunter's garments from blood. Furthermore, the prior art, such as Lloyd, employs integral mitts which would not be useful to a hunter in cutting an animal because he normally employs his fingers to form an opening between the hide and the intestines to insert a hunting knife for cutting through the hide. The knife in one hand and the fingers of the opposite hand must cooperate to completely remove reproductive organs. This cannot be accomplished with mitts.